New Love
by PrettyLittleLiars.Stories
Summary: Ezra sees a beautiful girl on the bus but doesn't have the courage to talk to her will he ever see her again?and if he does will he pluck up the courage or will he chicken out again and be left alone as he doesn't talk to her what will happen? awful at summaries sorry but still read
1. Chapter 1

Ariapov

As I walk into my closet I try to figure and what to wear for my first job. An hour later I grunt in disappointment seriously what 23 year old can't even decide what to wear on their first day of work I mean I know I need to dress to look the part as a journalist but seriously it seems like I have no clothes that fit the part, so I pull out my phone and ring my best friend hanna she always know what to wear to every occasion and I mean EVERY. I only have to wait 2 rings until she picks up.

"Hello" Hanna says

"Hey han I need your advice" I reply

"Really you need my advice this must be to do with clothes or else you probably would of gone to Spence as she know everything which is really annoying I mean who can know every bloody moon in space I mean seriously it's not needed in a brain she's a studying to be a lawyer so" Hannah blurts out so uncalled for.

"Yeah han I couldn't give a shit about what spencer has in her brain so could we just get back to my situation now please" I beg as I have other important stuff to do.

" oh yeah I'm sorry please continue"

"as I was saying I need fashion advice it's my first day tomorrow and I need to look my best but I have no clue what to wear so could you please help me over the phone or come round I don't care I just need your advice" I let out a breath which I didn't know I was holding

"omg yes why didn't you start with that? Actually don't answer that I will be there in a few and while I'm on my way I will pick up a pie for desert while you order take out I don't care what but I want Indian" after that she hangs up

I'm stand there stun at what she just said. I mean 1 I couldn't start with that I mean she didn't even give me a chances and 2 why tell me she doesn't care what we have but wants Indian I mean really she has no common sense. I snap back out of my thoughts and start to order are usual Indian

After all the take out Is eaten and half a pie left me and Hanna start on what im gonna wear eventually we find some and pass out on my bed as we are knackered after spending 3 hours matching up different clothes together with different shoes bags and everything.

Ezrapov

As I just finish serving my last or what I thought coffee another costumer come to the till to order as I finish my shift I take my time walking home to the apartment I share with my best friend hardy as he probably has another girl in his room and I don't want to be there while there together because I don't want to be scared for life not knowing where they are in the apartment and what they are doing and after last time I do not want to walk in there and find them at it on the sofa I mean come on other people do sit on that sofa and that's what a bed is for right. I stop and sit on a bench in central park and watch the people go by in their own little worlds some are I look at a couple that sit opposite from me and think why can't I have that? Why can't I have someone to rely on and trust them with everything about me to talk to them about random thing to have a girl to make happy and cheer her up when she's sad and to be able to call her mine and show other boys that look twice at her that's she taken, I sigh and think back to my last relationship that was defiantly a bad one, I remember when we broke up that I never loved her and she never loved me that we were basically using each other for sex nothing else that's it I always thought we had more than that but the only time we really had a proper conversation was when we broke up when I found out she was pulling along 3 other men and was also married with 2 kids that was defiantly a surprise when I found out about they. But I know that one day and hopefully soon that I will find 'the one' for me.

I open my apartment door I actually to my surprise find hardy and his girlfriend Claire on the sofa eating take out while watching some romance that I can't tell hardy's not even paying attention to but is doing it for her.

"hey" I shout as I shut the door

"Hey how was work?" hardy shouts as he starts to make his way over to the kitchen

"Yeah it was alright the usual really"

"Well hopefully you will be able to leave it and start your job at NYU, have you heard back from them yet?"

"No not yet I will go check though now as I haven't looked today" I make my way over to my computer and load my emails.

As per usual I see a load of junk mail but then one catches my eye which says from NYU

I quickly open it and scan it not caring about what it all says just wanting to see if they say yes

I finally see what I'm looking for and shout 'YES' very loudly which I can see startled Claire

"I'm guessing you got it then huh?" hardy ask me as he goes over to join Claire again and I vigorously nod my head and realise a sigh knowing that I won't have to work at the coffee shop anymore and actually have a job with good pay and something I will actually enjoy. I look through the message again to see when I start and to my surprise I actually start next Monday and have a briefing tomorrow and I cannot wait to finally have start my dream job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ariapov

I relook at myself in the mirror at my I appereance me and Hanna well mostly Hanna out together my outfit which consisted of black tights and a black pencil skirt with a light peachy blouse that I had tucked in with diamond stud earrings and silver bangles and a flowery statement necklace with my black patient pumps I look at the time and realise if I don't leave now I will miss the bus which will make me late and It won't be good If I turn up late on my first day I could possibly get fired and I defiantly don't want that as this is the top newspaper company around I collected all my belongings and head for the door.

While walking to the bus stop I check my phone and find lots of good luck and you'll do great texts from my family and mostly my friends. As the bus pulls up I give him the driver my money and find myself a seat and get updating and checking all my social medias. At the second stop we make I notice a tall curly hair man that seems to be staring at me but I try to be discrete so he doesn't realise I'm watching him to for the next 25 minutes he still doesn't seem to make any sign of making a move on me I decide to give up trying to my best and just got of where I was supposed to I thought to myself if he wants me he has to do it myself as I am not going to as it should be the man to make the first move or else he is not classed as a proper man.

Ezrapov

I'm sat here waiting for the bus I made sure I came 10 minutes early so then I knew I wouldn't miss the bus. I look down at my appearance and looking to see if I look ok I'm wearing black slack a navy blue shirt and black skinny tie with my best dress shoes trying to make a good impression even though it's only a briefing to go over all the rules and the lessons plans and everything. I look up to see the bus heading this way and I get on pay the driver and find a seat but on the way I spot a beautiful black hair women who looks very sexy in her outfit that she is styling I try to look closely to see if she has noticed me but she isn't showing and signs that she is I sit one row opposite her in the comer so I can discretely watch her call me a stalker or whatever but she looks amazing and I really want to ask her out but I don't have the courage and just try and think of a way to ask her nicely and trying hide my nervousness and excitement I actually fine a girl that looks amazing and seems to have a nice personality as she looks perfect send you don't see many girls like that around here.

what I think has been a few seconds actually turned into 25 minutes and before I could get my thought in check I realise that she has just stepped of the bus at her stop, I mentally slap myself for being s chicken and not trying to ask her out but I silently pray that next Monday she will be on the same bus at the same time so I can at least try and attempt to ask her on date.

I scowled myself as just yesterday I was wanting to find someone I could see myself sitting down with and I think I just did and you might think I'm stupid for thinking that like I don't even know her name or anything about her but I don't care I want to get to know her and hopefully be able to call her mine at whatever the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariapov

My first week at work was lets just say interesting I have been all over new York interviewing lots of different people trying to find good stories to publish but the only problem is that I have a bitch as my boss or as some people like to call her is Jackie! I don't know why but everytime I give her a new story all she does is quickly glance over it and disapproves of it and tells me to go find another story and everytime I see her she always gives me a death glare and Ive been only working there for a 1 week and she already hates me. But I don't let people like her get in my way and I still continue my day trying to be positive.

Every day since that Monday morning I keep thinking back to the guy that was staring at me on the bus and how hot he looked that morning I can't help but wanting to see him again and getting to know him better and hoping he isn't in a relationship but if he and I were suppose to know each over then we will meet again.

I look at my appearance in the mirror seeing if I look okay. Im wearing a black pencil skirt with black pumps and a dark purple silkiy shirt that I have loosely tucked in with my hair in loose curls I grab my stuff and head to the bus.

I just make it in time before I heads off I sit down at the back in the corner away from everyone else so I don't feel as crowded

I look out the window watching all the people living their life some takeing in the sights rushing to work and shopping all day long until their bankrupt

A few minutes later I'm pulled out of my bubble as someone sits beside me while texting on his phone. I quickly turn my head back to the window as I only saw a glimpse of his face but that was enough to realise that he was the man I saw exactly one week ago on this bus. I started to consider if I should say anything to him but he beat me to it

"hey" he said

"hi" was all I replied

"Ezra"

"Excuse me" I replied slightly confused

"my name its Ezra" he replied with a slight smile and reached out his hand

"aria" I said as I shook his hand slight but straight away I felt a slight tingly sensation in my hand

"pleasure to meet you"

"so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me" he said nervously afraid I would reject him

"what makes you think I would want to go on a date with you" teasing him

" uh well… I thought that uh maybe" he started rambling on so I couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh he looked at me confused to why I was laughing

"I'm kidding I'd really like to go on a date with you I didn't mean to come across rude before I was only teasing you" by the time he possess what was happening he let out a little chuckle

" okay so I what about tomorrow night?"

"sure what time and place?"

"how about 7pm at Rosalind's down on the corner of 5th Avenue and Hudson? I can meet you there?"

"yeah sure I'll see you there"

By the time I said that the bus had come to my stop and I said a quick goodbye to Ezra and started my day at work with the best feeling ever!

Ezrapov

Just after aria left I was on cloud 9 I couldn't wait for tomorrow night with her I was so excited and just so glad she said yes at first I was very nervous she would say no but when she said yes all my worries went away and I couldn't wait to take her out tomorrow she's just so flawless with her ivory skin and he hair that perfectly shaped her face and he laugh was like music to my ears and this was the best day ever!

Later on that night after I had finished my first day of work which I was already in love with, I called for hardy when I got home and he came out of his room

"Hey how was your first day of work" he ask as he got two beers out of the fridge and passed me one

"hey yeah it was really good I mean my first class I was nervous but after about half an hour I really got into it and there staff they were really helpful and gave me some tips"

"Nice staff huh she any cute girls that caught your eye then?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Well actually I did meet a girl and I have a date with her tomorrow but she's not a colleague she's actually someone I meet on the bus last week" I said thinking about aria

"Really what's she like then?" he ask intrigued

"she's beautiful and flawless I don't know her that much I've only spoken to her once, see the first time I saw her I chickened out but I got the nerve to ask her out today. So I'm meeting her tomorrow" I say excitingly

"wow I've never seen you this happy about a date before you must really like her, oh and remember I would defiantly like too meet her if everything turns out well" he says and gets up to go to bed

I sit there thinking about how I'm going to make this date amazing and very special!


	4. Chapter 4

Ariapov

Today was the day of the date!

I was both excited and nervous for my date with Ezra but also afraid I had only talked to him once and that was hardly a minute, but he seemed like a polite and nice guy so I'm hoping that I'm right when I say that it will be a good date.

I looked at the time and realised I had three hours to get ready which for me was not long at all! I hopped in the shower and washed my hair with my favourite shampoo when I got out I had my towel wrapped round me while I did my hair I blow dried it and then put it in loose curls as I would normally do my hair. After I had done my hair and made sure it looked perfect I went in my closet and went hunt for the perfect outfit for this date. 45 minutes later I had sussed out my outfit for the night which consisted of a royal blue form fitting dress with lace on the skirt, black lace up boots heels and my black pea coat as it wasn't exceptionally warm in September. I went in to my bathroom to do my make-up it was simple but effective to my outfit. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before I headed out I collected all my needed stuff in my bag and headed out the door.

Ezrapov

I looked at myself in the mirror before I headed out I thought I looked good I was in black slacks with a white crest shirt with the top buttons undone and my black jacket over the top I grabbed my keys and money and headed out the door. I hailed a cab and told him the address to the restaurant. I fumbled with my hand not knowing what to do with myself I have been anxious about this date ever since I asked her. Im so excited as I cant wait to finally get the chance to know her. I look out on to the busy streets of new York and minutes later I arrive at the restaurant, I pay the cab driver and make my way to the entrance for the restaurant where I wait for Aria.

About 5 minutes late I see a petite figure making my way over to me that I know is Aria.

I straighten my self out as she makes her way in front of me I smile at her when she notices me watching her.

"Hey" I say when shes in front of me

"Hi"

"Would you like to go inside?"

"Yeah it's a bit too cold for my liking out here"

"yeah it is lets go in"

I open the door for her to make her way inside and the tell the waiter our reservation and he leads us to our table. She take her coat of when we get to our table and there were no words to describe how she looked she looked absolotly amazing she blushed a little when she realised that I was staring at her.

"You look beautiful" I told her as I tucked her chair in

"thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" she said with a smile and I mirrored her expression

While we ordered out food and drinks we made small talk, once we were setteled I made the first move.

"so what is it you do for a living?" I asked

" I recently started a job as a journalist which is itresting finding out about a lot of things you've never heard of before, what about you?"

" I also recently started a job but it was at NYU as a professor"

"a professer huh what is it you teach?"

"I um teach English ive always wanted to teach English or have something to do with it since I was little"

"really English was my favourite subject when I was in school and always wanted to teach it but I have never found a job so I ended up as a journalist." I looked confused at her slightly

"I'm surre there is a job free for teaching outside of new York?" I ask simply

"and im sure there is but I wanted to stay in New York and the only over place I would teach is back where I grew up but I cant really go back there" shes says that last bit quietly

"oh… whys that?" I ask curiously

"oh umm… don't worry its confusing" I ws just about to reply but the food we had ordered came and for her it was perfect timing but I was still curious to know why she couldn't go back

While we ate we made small talk and sat in comfortable silence for most of it. After we had finished dinner we found out a lot more about her just little things like that she was 23 her birthday on july the 3rd her favourite colour was purple and animal was dolphins she has a brother mike who was 2 years younger than her also that we bother share the same love for classic books and we both love old black and white movies and we share the same favourite movie 'It Happened One Night'.

She found out about myself that I've always lived in new York and have a younger sister called Sarah and two older brothers Matt and Nick who were twins and were three years old, my favourite colour blue my birthday which was the 16th of May and that I love dogs.

The night went by very quickly too quickly for my liking and I wished it would slow down we spent the night chatting finding out new stuff about each other and just having a amazing time. As we left the restaurant I didn't want the night to end.

" I don't know about you but I don't want this night to end" I said sheepishly hoping she was feeling the same and wanted the night to continue

" well actually I was just thinking the same thing" she said with a slight smile which I returned "what do you sugest"

"I was thinking that maybe we could just walk round the streets, I know a really good coffee shop near by with amazing hot chocolate"

"Lead the way" she said.

We strolled along streets just chatting and admiring the beautiful place and stopped off at the coffee shop and just chilled while drinking the hot chocolate that I can never get enough of in the cold weather.

It was getting late and we both had work in the morning so I hesitantly said

"I had an amazing night aria and hope there will be many more but we both have work in the morning and even though I don't want it to end I think I must" I say

She looks at her phone to see the time "wow time flies when you are having fun huh? She said with a chuckle "I unfortunately have to agree but I know for sure that there will be many more dates to come"

I smile back" I agree" with that we exchange numbers say our goodbyes and make our way too our separate apartments

When I get home hardy is still out with his girlfriend so I make myself a coffee and take it to my room where I change into a plain old top and flannel and get into bed where I am met with the comfort of my mattress and take my book out and start to read but I can't concentrate as my mind drifts to aria her smile and her laugh which is music to my ear and her personality is just amazing how I meet a girl like her I will never understand.

AriaPov

When I get home I suddenly feel of giddy inside, after my date with Ezra I feel so happy I feel like he could be the one I mean I know that its only been one date and you cant go off just that I mean its not like we're in a Disney movie or something but I have a good feeling that this relationship could go far well at least that's what im hoping for anyway but we will just have to see what the future holds for us.

Just as im about to drift of to sleep my phone starts beeping I sit up and look at it a smile at what I see

' _I don't know about you but I had an amazing night tonight and I was wondering if on Saturday you would like to join me for lunch? Hope you sleep well night -Ezra _

I start to type back '_like you I had an amazing night too and I would love to join you for luch just tell me when and where and im there;) night Ezra _– _Aria_

And with that I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

**Hey 4****th**** chapter up review mean the world to me hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it next will be up soon and again please review:)-H xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this episode there is lots of ezria fluff them hanging out reviews mean a lot to me and opinions, if there is anything you would like to see I would love to know**

The weeks were flying by us, and it was now the beginning of October we texted each other like we were teenagers, we had quite a few of date mostly at each other's apartments nothing was official yet because they were both scared to bring up the idea as they were afraid that the other would reject them but tonight was the night Ezra decided that he would ask Aria to be his official girlfriend.

EzraPov

Right now Aria and I are sitting on my couch eating Chinese which was our choice of meal for the night while watching 'Singin in the Rain' but I'm distracted by my thoughts on deciding how to bring up the subject of her becoming my girlfriend. It's not that I'm deciding whether I want her to be my girlfriend I'm just nervous that she will say she doesn't want to be in a serious relationship at the moment, I get distracted by my thoughts when Aria calls out my name.

"Ezra"

"Yeah" I reply looking to her

"Is something wrong?" she says

"What no I'm fine" I say

"Ezra please I know when you're lying" she says as she puts hers and mine food on the coffee table and turns to face me.

"What's wrong?" she says clearly concerned

I sigh knowing she's not going to drop it so I turn to face her and take her hands in mine.

"It's just something I've been thinking of recently or for a little while actually." She nods at me telling me to continue " What is us exactly because we've been seeing each for a little over a month and I just wanted to whether you want to be more serious and make it official?" she sat the for a few minutes not knowing what to say "Only if you wanted to but if you're not ready and want more time I'm sorry that I brought it up I-" Ezra was silenced by Arias lips on his when he realised what happened he kissed her back wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and the other cupping her face, he outs his tongue on her bottom lip asking for accesses and she grants it by opening her mouth wider allowing his tongue in.

This lasted a few more minutes until she reluctantly pull back and rested her head against his "Ezra I would love to be your girlfriend" she said with a smile as she said that a wide smile came across my face and kissed he chastely. She the cuddled in to my said as we continued watching the film but I was distracted by her beautiful face that belong to my girlfriend.

My eyes flutter open to Aria who is lying in my arms asleep, I tried to move out of her grasp but she just held on to me tighter, I smile at her and reach for me phone to see the time which was 10 to 11 so I started kissing her neck and jaw lightly while softly saying her name in her ear until she started to stir in my arms and he eyes started to flutter open, when she saw me she smiled and snuggled into my chest.

"What time is it?" she asks

"Ten to 11"

She groans and starts to get up. "I better make my way back home seeing as we both have work tomorrow" she says while collecting her stuff

I quickly make my way over to her and say "why don't you just stay here for the night and I don't want you going home in the dark and in the morning we can get up early and go to your apartment so you can get ready?"

"Are you sure I don't want to burden your home-""Aria you wouldn't at all is doing that… so what do you want to…?" I ask hoping she will say yes.

"Sure but we will have to set an alarm so we won't be late" she says then kisses me chastely, then taking her bag into my room. I quickly turn the TV off and make my way to my room where she is sitting on the edge of my bed " can I borrow some clothes to wear as I don't really want to sleep on this" as she points to her outfit which consists of skinny jeans and a patterned blouse.

"yeah sure one minute" I got to my closet and find and worn out NYU top which would be oversized for Aria and some flannel pyjamas "here you go" "thank you" and with that she goes into the bathroom to change and closes the door behind her I change into a pyjama bottoms and get under the bed covers. I look up as I her door open and she aria coming out make up free, hair up and in my clothes which makes her look extremely sexy might I add.

"What?" she asks as she sees me staring at her

"Nothing I was just thinking how much better you look in my pyjamas than me" as I say this, a cute pink blush crosses her face while she gets into my bed

As soon as she gets into my bed I instantly reach to pull her closer to me in the middle of the bed and I hear a little sigh from her as she relaxes into me and I give her a kiss on her hair line and play with a strand of her hair she looks up at me with a smile on her face and kisses me at first gently but it ends up in a full out heated make out session with me on top. But unfortunately she pulls back saying "We should stop" I nod back as go to get off of her but she stops me and pulls me back into on passionate kiss and then cuddles into my side and we both drift off to sleep.

The next morning we were both awaken by the loud noise of the alarm and we both groan I turn to Aria and see that she's not going to move anytime soon so he decides to straddle her and kiss her neck, as I do this I hear a little moan come from her mouth and says "five more minutes please" she mumbles quietly "fine five more minutes" I cuddle in her chest savouring these last five minutes. Five minutes later I start to wake her up again but she instead of getting up she mumbles "can't we just take the day of and stay here with each other please" she looks at me with a pout on her face which I can't resist so I have to divert my eyes to the wall. "No, no way come on we both need to get ready" she groans and pulls the covers back to get out of my bed. We both quickly get change so we can go to her apartment.

When we get to her apartment she goes to have a quick shower and get ready, while she is doing this I decide to make us both a coffee as we didn't have time earlier to make one at my apartment and I know for a fact that neither of us can start our days without our morning coffee. I also made ourselves some toast so we can eat before work. I turn to her bedroom door and she walks out in black skinny jeans which she knows I love on her and wearing them to tease me and a tight fitting shirt which shows all her best parts and shiny black pumps she walks over and with a smirk on her face knowing that what she was wearing was going to tease me. She kisses me and thanks me for the coffee and toast and eats away once were both ready we get in my car and I drive her to work. Once we get there she reaches over to make and kisses me gently and then gets more passionately, but all of a sudden she stop as make her way out the car and leaves me with my mouth open and turns back and talks through the window saying "You could have had me all day but like you said we couldn't stay home so that's you fault. So I will text you late okay bye" see blows me a kiss and leaves with a grin on her knowing what she's doing and leaves me speechless but with a smile on my face when I realise that I'm falling for her and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

UknownPOV

Aria sits at her desk at work just staring into the distance trying to ignore jackie's annoying voice that was telling one of her colleges that what she had done wasn't good enough to put in the paper. Sometimes Aria wondered how Jackie still had this job as she was always so bitchy and mean to everyone but then Aria remembered that Jackie acted like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth when it came to her boss. Fortunately for Jackie her boss isn't around much in the office he's always taking time off or at a conferences or something, but unfortunately for Aria and everyone else this meant that she would always acted like she was the big boss around and no one could ever question her about what she did.

Aria was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone buzz on her desk. She picked it up and opened it and smiled when she saw it was from Ezra.

**Hey just wondering if you were busy tonight and wanted to go out for dinner? There's a new Thai restaurant that just opened up last week and I was wondering if you would like to go? – Ezra x**

**Hey yeah I would love to go – Aria x**

**Okay I will pick you up at 7 see you later – Ezra x**

**Okay 7 it is. – Aria x**

Aria put her phone back on her desk and sighed happily, she was feeling happy at where she was in her life, back home she couldn't really be herself because of her family's reputation and always had to be on her best behaviour and do things she was never interested in but Aria didn't want to bring her past into her future and present life as she made a promise to herself a long time ago she would never be involved or end up like her parents.

When Aria got home it was 5:30 and she only had an hour and a half before Ezra would be here to pick her up to go to the new Thai restaurant that she was really looking forward to.

So she went into her bathroom and took a shower, once she was all showered she dried and curled her hair in loose curls then pulled her hair back into a loose low bun on the base of her neck a did her normal make up and walked out of her bathroom and into her closet where she began looking for an outfit to wear, after searching for ages she settled for a beige chiffon knee length dress and paired them with some light peachy heels and a white pea coat as it was November and was getting colder by the day.

After she was ready to go she looked at her clock and realised that she still had 10 minutes left so sat down and watched some re-runs of Friends. At exactly 7 o clock there was a loud nock on her door she turned off the TV and went to open the door.

When she opened the door he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with some much passion and love. They reluctantly pulled apart breathless with their foreheads touching

"well that was a very nice hello" she said with a giggle

He laughed with her "well I haven't seen you in ages so I thought I would make a grand entrance"

"Well you defiantly made an entrance"

"so you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah I just need to get my bag" she said while getting her bag off the kitchen table

He grabbed her hand and they headed off to the restaurant

Once they got to the restaurant they found there table and sat down.

"So how was your day then?" he asked

"its was alright except for Jackie annoying voice everywhere I went telling everyone what they were doing wrong which seemed to be everything but other than that it was average I suppose. What about you how was your day?"

"Yeah it was good I didn't have too many classes today which I was thankful for so I just read and graded some papers, and doesn't anybody stand up to Jackie or anything?" Ezra asked curiously

Aria laughed "no, if anybody stood up to Jackie she would just go to her boss and twist the story which would not end well at all."

Once they had finished dinner they were just sitting at the table waiting for the key lime pie they had ordered to come.

Aria could sense that Ezra was a bit uneasy but wasn't sure why

"Are you okay?" Aria asked unsure of what was wrong

"what? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" he said unconvincingly

Aria sighed "Ezra I know something's wrong so just tell me"

Ezra didn't even bother trying to get her to drop it because he knew she wouldn't

"Well every year my family and I go to our lake house in Colorado for thanks giving and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? I mean you don't have to of course but I was just wondering if you would like to." He asked nervously

"Ezra you want me to meet your family you whole family?"

"yes but only if you want to" he said hopefully as he really want Aria to meet his parents and they really wanted to meet her as he had told them all about her.

Aria who was still not completely sure found herself slowly nodding her head and slightly smiling she was mostly doing this for Ezra but was also doing it for herself she hadn't been out of new York since she came her when she was 18

"Yes I will go" she said smiling at Ezra who was mirroring her face

"Really are you sure" Ezra said happily that she said yes but just wanted to make sure.

"Yes I'm sure"

Later on they found themselves cuddled up on Ezra sofa watching 'It Happened One Night' Aria was tucked into Ezra's side with her head resting on his chest while ezra was playing with the ends of her hair. Ezra found it hard to concentrate on the the film as he was thinking at how lucky he was that he had found aria and `could see this relationship going somewhere and knew that he loved her. Some people might think its too early but he knew that it wasn't but wasn't sure if she would feel the same way and reject him but knew he had to tell her at one point.

"Ezra?" aria asked as she sat up and turned to face him

"yeah?" he said while pausing the film

"what is your family like?" she asked curiously

"Well my Dad is quite laid back and funny but can be serious and is a retired accountant and like me have excellent cooking skills" he said while they were both laughing

"Umm my mum is very neat and a perfectionist and is a softie at hear and used to be a lawyer so can be pretty intimidating"

"Sarahs more like me when it comes to books, she quite shy but loves is fine when it comes to people she's gotten to known and is quite the tomboy at times seeing as she grew up with three boys. Matt and Nick are exactly the same witty and very sarcastic they're sport fanatics, sometimes I wonder how they got some to marry them as they can be very annoying but always looked out for me and Sarah when we were younger and taught me how to play every sport they knew."

Aria smile uneasily and ezra looked her confused silently asking her what's wrong and aria sighed and said "what if they don't like me?"

"Aria you have nothing to worry about they're going to love you." He said with full confidence

"you don't know that though ezra you don't how they're going to react what if the don't think im good enough for you!" Aria kept on rambling but Ezra silenced her with a chaste kiss

"Aria look at me I do know for a fact that they are going to love you, your beautiful smart funny sometime stubborn" he said with a smirk " but amazing and they are most certainitly not going to think that you're not good enough for me because it's you that way out of my league and if anything that what they are going to thinking not the other way round" he said with a slight smile on his face while brushing a piece of arias hair out of her face.

Aria looked into his eyes and could see that what he just said he meant every word. It was at that point aria knew that she loved ezra.

"I love you." Aria said honestly eventhough people might think its too soon aria knew that it was just right timing.

Ezra looked at her with a shocked expression on his face that very quickly tuned into and huge smile on his face. Ezra knew that he loved her without a doubt but was not sure if aria loved him so he always kept it to himself but hearing her say that just made his day and he knew that she meant what she just said.

He placed both his hands on the side of her face and leaned his for head against hears and whispered the 3 most important words to aria

"I love you too"

Ezra move his head level to arias and captured her lips with his, at first it started of slowly but soon things got pretty heated and quickly, ezra shifted them so that aria was lying underneath him while he straddled her, Aria trailed her hands down ezras chest to the hem of his shirt she quickly undone all the buttons and pushed it of his shoulders onto the floor quickly most of their clothes had been stripped from each other and only left ezra in his boxers and aria in her bra and matching panties. Ezra moved both of his hands down to aria's waist and gripped her waist and moved them so that now he was sitting up with her straddling him and picked her up and made their way to his bedroom.

He lightly places aria in the middle of his king sized bed and crawls up the bed to her and connect their lips back together, then he moves his lips down her jaw line to her neck and starts to lightly sucking and occasionally nibbling, she lightly moans his name out and arches her back and ezra moves he hand behind her back to unclasps her bra and remove it on to the floor and moves his hands down to her panties and hooks them on his finger and slowly drags them down, ezra then move his lips back to her while aria moves her hand down to his boxers and pushes them down his legs where he then kicks them off and his member springs free which make aria moans as she can feel it on her abdomen, aria bucks her hips up against his member as she need him now. Ezra pulls back slightly so he can see her face and asks

"Are you sure?" he says and he doesn't want aria to feel like she has to do this

Aria lightly nods "Yes I need you _now_"

Ezra then moves his hand down to runs his finger along her slit to flicks her clit a few times before slowly pushing two fingers into her and starts to pick up the pace while rubbing his thumb against her clit, aria grabs onto the bed sheets and moans out ezras name in pleasure he then adds three finger when he feels he walls clamp down around his finger he then removes his thumb with his mouth as he starts sucking on her clit to make her reach her climax quicker, after a few more pumps into her she finally reaches her climax and cums. Ezra slows his pace as she comes down from her high,he then moves up the bed to face her and places his finger in his mouth and sucks off the juices off his fingers he then kisses her and reaches into his table and gets out the foil packet rips it open with his teeth and rolls it onto his penis grabs her hand and places their hand on a both her head and slowly pushes into her.

That night aria and ezra made passionate love all night long and that night realised that they had both found somebody that they truly loved.


End file.
